What Sets Us Apart
by Ryukansen
Summary: He knew nothing about what he truly was. He knew no one from the past...only those two people who keep entering his dreams. Life is twisted...and so the kingdom burns...and he finds a new life in front of him. Sequel to Falling Together. COMPLETED!
1. Dreams of You

_Ryukansen FANFICTION_: Sequel to **falling together**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter One - **Dreams of You**

**Author's Note: **YAY! This story might not be so exciting in the beginning…but it will…_I PROMISE_ …it will show some Ichigo and Rukia romance!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He sat up straight after finding the clouds quite boring to stare at. A sigh escaped his wet lips as he closed his eyes lazily, hoping to see that same image in his head. A man wearing a dark robe walked through his mind, carrying that huge sword. _The Kurosaki_ legendary sword. But why was he dreaming of such a stupid man? He had no idea.

The boy sighed once again and lay back on the floor, completely defeated. He hated having the same dream. Some of his classmates told him that if he ever had a dream more than thrice it would end up coming true. But no way in hell would he _want_ an orange-haired man hack and slash random things. NEVER.

"Inori!" A woman's voice called out from a small shack. He turned his attention towards his mother. She seemed quite worried as she ran towards him with an angst face. She was wearing her doctor's outfit. And because of that, he knew where she was heading. After all she was the Noble Kurosaki family doctor. He rolled his eyes as he found her shadow looming over him.

"Something _horrible_ happened at the castle…dinner is ready, and I'll be back in three days!" She replied in a hurry and breathed frantically. The child nodded, ignoring all the panic. His mother quickly vanished from his site…probably using **Shunpo**, and he found himself wanting her to come back. He was lonely…but no way did he want to show her his fragile side. No way. She would probably just reassure him that there's nothing to worry about.

Getting up, Inori swiped all the dust from his beige pants and gazed at the direction of the kingdom. The tall towers soared with pride and nobility, it's beauty surrounded the whole land. He wished to see it…just once…up close, but as usual his mother would scold him - telling him it wasn't his place at all to go there. He turned around and gritted his teeth.

"I hate nobility." He grumbled to himself and ran towards his home. It was a beaten shack, but very sturdy. Most of the villagers were quite envious of his _luxury_, but yet again…it wasn't his fault that his mother, the great Unohana, was a doctor. A _noble's _doctor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"They're right here!" Kyouraku replied in panic, waving his hands back and forth with great speed. Unohana found the slaughtered bodies lying on the floor; their limbs torn and their faces stricken with horror. "Do you have any idea what….or _who_ could have done this?" The man asked while biting his fingers. Lately Kyouraku had become paranoid; ever since the whole Ichigo and Rukia incident he swore that he was next. But of course…no one would believe him. He always did and said such stupid things.

"…It…it's very similar to **one** person's…" Unohana replied while covering her mouth with shock. Kyouraku gazed at her, hoping to hear who that person might be. "But…he's already dead." She replied, shaking her head. That brought his hopes down.

The doors swung open and the two gazed at Yoruichi who seemed a little alarmed - if it was not for her serious face. "It's gone…" She murmured gravely while leaning against the door. Unohana and Kyouraku faced each other.

"What's gone?!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He swore to himself that he wouldn't cry, but being all left alone nearly killed inside him. He remembered _everything_. Inori sniffed wiping his eyes. He didn't know if she was his mother…but it was like she was. A normal day…just a normal day, and she was gone. Dead. While he called out for her, no response. "…Why am I crying for _nobody?_" He asked himself bonking his head against the table while cursing non-stop.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"…WHAT'S GONE!?" Kyouraku shouted for the third time. Yoruichi was having a hard time talking over his large voice, so she decided to wait till he was finished. She didn't have the energy to yell over him.

"…Ichigo's ashes…" A calm voice replied, and Urahara walked beside his wife. Yoruichi nodded as she found her husband's presence comfortable.

"…I-Ichigo's _ashes_..?" Unohana whispered.

"Yes." The man replied solemnly. "We do not know what that person is up to…however, we can not leave this event be empty." Urahara groaned and tilt his hat back. He sighed and a smile formed across his lips. "HOWEVER! I have already gotten enough information to know _where_ that person is." He chimed in happily. For his happy attitude Yoruichi punched him hard with a frown.

"Don't be all happy. It's making me mad." She grumbled in a dangerous tone. Urahara laughed sadly and scratched the back of his head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"JUST FUCKING GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMMIT!" Inori shouted angrily. The picture of that orange-haired _idiot_ was in his head and he wished to get rid of his sight…forever! "Get out…just get out!" He replied in sadness. For a second the man disappeared, and he relaxed. But after that, that same woman that had died in his memories haunted him. "OH HELL NO!" He cried in defeat.

He rest his head against the wooden table. He had lost his appetite, and so left his food untouched on the stove. The boy let out a small sigh and scratched the back of his head.

For minutes he had thought _who_ they were. Who that man was…and that woman. Somewhere…knew that it wasn't a coincidence anymore. After nearly fifty dreams of them in it…he knew it wasn't just a stupid fantasy. He closed his eyes and groaned pathetically. "Who are you..?" He asked staring at the ceiling wall.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"What could they do with the king's ashes?" Kyouraku asked, lifting up his chin. Yoruichi shrugged while Urahara let out a small uninterested yawn. Unohana, however felt something wrong was going to happen.

"…It could be…resurrection…" She replied quietly while clasping hard on her white fabric. The three stared at her with intense perplexity. "…I have heard…of people being resurrected…through some rumors." The doctor grumbled weakly. "…I do not fully know if it is in fact…true…however, I find it hard why someone needs the King's ashes." She whispered grievously. Yoruichi lifted her head up and gazed at the palace ceiling.

"My god…"

"Is…Rukia-sama's ashes still there?" Unohana questioned in a frantic alarm. Urahara reassured her that the mistresses' was still there. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. "If…ever…If they ever _control _**him**…we will have to use _her_."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Did you get it?" A stoic voice replied through the misty cave. A grunt was the only answer, but the man knew very well that he had obtained what they needed. "Good." Was what he added.

"When will we perform the ritual?" Asked an impatient woman. She was slapped by the man.

"Just shut the hell up." He grumbled in annoyance. "…Whenever _I'm_ ready." He added with a small sign of amusement.


	2. Who You Are

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Two - **Who You Are **

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Yeah, I posted up the sequel pretty quick didn't I? But that didn't harm anyone. :D, Anyways…Yeah…thanks for reviewing once again. BTW…it took me forever to finish this chapter up. School work…ugh…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inori woke up after hearing the clap of thunder above his rooftop. He gazed at the ceiling wall as if he could see the beams of light turning on and off. He grunted and lay on his side, lazily staring at the small clock his mother had given to him for his birthday. Another roar of thunder was heard and he jolted up more alarmed.

"Jeez." The boy grumbled scratching the back of his raven head. He tossed the blanket off of his body and stood up gazing in front of the mirror. Yawning he took off his shirt and replaced it with another. It was morning, and yet it was already gloomy. Never in his life has the weather been so miserable.

The door opened suddenly and he gazed at the shadowy figure coming inside. Unohana entered a day earlier, looking quite pale and exhausted. "Okaa-san? Are you alright?" Inori asked and traveled towards her. The woman stopped and gazed at him. She was worried - he could tell because whenever she bit her lower lip like that she was either disappointed or nervous.

"I-I'm fine." The woman whispered rubbing her forehead with unease. It had been two days since she had left, and ever since those two days she had been working terribly on the case of Ichigo's ashes…and contemplating whether to tell _her_ son who he truly was. She closed her eyes and reminisced on what Kyouraku and the others had told her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_"You HAVE to tell him!" The bearded man replied in alarm as he watched her cleaning up the bloodied bodies. She sighed and gazed at him with impatience. Her eyes glowed uncomfortably. "PLEASE! Unohana-san!" Kyouraku clasped his hands together and knelt down. _

_"…But what of the boy? He'll be shocked, disappointed!" She retorted a little frustrated. "Besides…he already hates nobility." _

_"…You must do so…still." Yoruichi replied casually while leaning against the wall. Urahara appeared as well and nodded his head. "…He might have something to do with the whole ash things…after all…he's the **only** one who doesn't know who he is." She grumbled. _

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Unohana let out a defeated sigh as she sat down on the unoccupied stool. She stared at her son who looked at her with curiosity and worry. He seemed impatient as well. "May I tell you something?" The doctor asked staring at the teenager. Inori nodded and crossed his arms. He wanted to know what was bothering his mother.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

His pale fingertips touched the black ashes of the king. A small satisfied smile reached his lips - for once he was actually showing an emotion. Grunts and laughter were heard, surrounding him. Each belonging to some crazy maniacs. "Hurry up, _Ulquiorra_!" A man growled behind him, slapping his knee with impatience. The man stared back at him and said nothing. He turned his attention towards the black dust in his palms.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"NO…I-I can't be…" The boy responded. He stared at the doctor in front of him. The doctor he thought to be his mother, wasn't who she was. His eyes shimmered in complete confusion. "…I…I'm not…"

"Yes. You are **Kurosaki Inori**." Unohana retorted quietly. He laughed, trying to shake the funny feeling inside him - yet it didn't help. This was like a dream. No. It _was_ a dream. He didn't like nobility and now he found himself hating himself. It was a big tear in his world. "…Now, listen to me Inori…" Unohana whispered casually.

It was like _nothing_ ever happened to her. It was like she _was_ glad that he had finally been told he was a Kurosaki. It was like…she _wanted_ to tell him. Like she _didn't _want to be his 'mother' anymore. "Inori?" Unohana asked gazing at the teen who seemed to tremble with anger. He was clenching softly onto his red fabric kimono. "Are you alright?" She added several seconds later.

"O-Of course I am!" The boy responded with pride. His voice wavered, but she could tell that he was fine. "…Why wouldn't I be?" He whispered softly. He saw the doctor's shadow move - and he found her softly embracing him.

At first he was surprised. She had _never_ in her lifetime, hugged him like that. She squeezed him in such a way, it felt so comfortable. He didn't want her to leave him. "Gomen…Inori-kun." Unohana replied gently and looked at the child's face. He wasn't crying…she knew he wouldn't, because he _hated_ to show how fragile he was. "…Now listen to me." He nodded slowly as she stared at him straight.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulquiorra paced back and forth, they were _missing_ something. He didn't know what, but he knew that he couldn't perform the ritual if they didn't have it. "Grimmjaw…" The man whispered dangerously, turning around to face a shadowy figure lying lazily on the concrete floor. "…Did you…"

"Yeah, yeah…I got _everything_!" The other one waved his hands to reassure the serious man.

"…Ok then…" Ulquiorra replied softly. "So then where's the blood?" He asked angrily, pointing at the stone table. Everything was in place. Ichigo's cremated body, a vile of some strange liquid, and a small dagger.

"…No one told me to get _blood_." Grimmjaw grumbled. "If you want blood, why don't you go and cut one of these fellows up?" The sadistic man replied smoothly, taking a small girl by the throat. He took out a small concealed knife and slit her throat. Blood poured out rapidly, and he threw the useless body away. "See? Happy?" He grumbled while yawning.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and stepped on the useless crimson liquid. He eyed Grimmjaw with dissatisfaction. "I don't want just _any_ blood." He replied grimly. "I want one of his heir's blood." With that he turned around, and Grimmjaw quickly disappeared.

"Damn you…" The man replied hastily while he ran through the forest. "Where the hell am I gonna find them Kurosaki blood????" He asked himself. His eyes widened and it gleamed with a little amusement. "Hmmm…I guess we'll just have to go to the Queen and ask." He smiled mischievously.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inori fell backwards, utterly confused on why Unohana wanted him to do _that_. "W-What…?" He repeated after the second time she had explained to him. His _mother_ sat down on a stool, rubbing her temples.

"I'd like you to go to the Kurosaki kingdom…" She whispered. "Meet your aunts…and your grandfather…"

"But…WHY?!" He protested. Yes. He was of royal blood, but that didn't mean he would have to go and interact with the other nobility.

"So that you can be taken care of properly." Unohana replied gently and calmly. In reality someone who asked so much questions normally would anger her, but since he was _her_ son she had to be at least kind.

"…Why…?" He muttered.

_As stubborn as your father and mother_. Unohana sighed. "…Stop asking. Get prepared. We'll leave soon." She didn't want to tell him the upcoming danger. She knew he would only be in the way if he knew about it.

He stepped away from her, his back turned around. He hated his life. He hated it. "Fine then." Inori replied angrily, gritting his teeth.

So here he was. Being shoved into a new world, and no one _cared_. NO ONE.

Unohana sighed lightly as she watched him walk upstairs to his room. She heard him slam his door forcefully which deepened her heart a little. She cried softly while wiping her forehead. "I shouldn't have volunteered to take care of him." The woman replied to herself a little tired. "I should have known that I would be this attached."

The night was long, and Unohana walked alongside Inori. It had been at least three hours with silence, and it felt very peculiar. Though _her_ son always was silent, this quietness felt really uncomfortable. She was nervous when she found the white skyscrapers looming above them. They were finally here. "Welcome home." She replied hoarsely. He nodded and entered.


	3. Welcome Home

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Two - **Welcome Home**

**Author's Note: **Yeah. I'm gonna take a short break on this short series, and write another Fanfiction. J

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Everything…was so formal. Everyone was _expecting_ to see him. The butlers standing on the side of the hallways saluting him with a bow, while the two women ahead watched him steadily enter the kingdom. "So…that's _him_?" Karin asked Yuzu with a rather displeased look. "Sure doesn't look like Ichi-nii-san's child…" She replied as she sat comfortably on her throne. Yuzu let out a sigh. Her sister, these days, became rather cruel. Ever since, their brother died.

"Please…at least be kind to him." Yuzu whispered to her sister's ears as they eyed him with curiosity. "Father would want that as well…you know how badly he wanted to see him." She added, making Karin feel a little disheartened.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He was now at the top of the throne. His eyes met Karin's and then Yuzu's with a little curiosity as well. All three, no matter their relation, could not think of anything to say. It was strange. He had…aunts. That he never heard of.

"…Your name?" Karin asked staring at him intently. Yuzu smiled kindly, blushing. She was obviously embarrassed around her sister's manners. Inori flustered.

"…Inori…" He grumbled under his breath. Karin snorted. He looked up to see her face turn red with laughter. "W-What's so funny?!" He asked angrily.

"Nothing…Nothing!" The woman replied, laughing harder. Yuzu apologized for her sister's strange behavior. He could already tell he'd hate living here.

"…Your highness…if I may…" Unohana interrupted the queen's roar of giggles, and stepped up. Karin excused her selfish attitude and dismissed Yuzu to take care of Inori while she did some other matters.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"So…you're Ichi-nii-sama's son…" Yuzu replied quietly, staring at him. There was something in her eyes that made him feel a little uncomfortable. "…It's been along time since I've seen you, ya' know." She added smiling childishly. She was at least twenty five years old…and both she and Karin took care of the throne when they were only fifteen (after Rukia and Ichigo left the throne).

"…Why was she laughing?" Inori scoffed while crossing his arms. Yuzu smiled. He was _exactly_ like her brother. Every time someone laughed, Ichigo would automatically assume that he was the source of the laughter.

"…She only laughs, because she's nervous." The woman replied and opened a door. He stepped in, finding a gigantic room - all for him. "…You don't know how much stress has been placed on her after your father left…"

"My father?" Inori asked as she stepped on top of the red silken bed. It felt so bouncy and comfortable not like his old feathery pillow and straw bed. He acted like a toddler as he repeatedly bounced on top of his bedpost. "…I'm sorry…but I don't know _anything_ about him…" He added.

Yuzu gazed at him with eyes shimmering. She bit her lower lip. Her strands of hair slowly wavered as she stared at that child with such…sadness. "He was a _great_ man…" She replied sitting on the edge of his bed. He stopped bouncing and eyed her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"…I have a suspicion that _someone_ will be after him." Unohana replied quietly. She played with her fingers and eyed Karin who seemed to understand her.

"Ok…I'll take care of that brat." She replied casually. "Just do me a favor…" Karin murmured and bit her lower lip. "If they _ever_ succeed to bring Ichi-nii-sama…can you please…" Unohana understood her as well.

"I will."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"SO let me get this straight!" Inori hollered with dissatisfaction. He was now found lying on the carpet floor gazing at the chandelier above him. "My father…was this crack head…who, like, went nuts…because he took a LOT of drugs…to save this woman?" Inori asked while yawning. Still he did not interpret what Yuzu was telling him. He found her letting out a defeated sigh. He was hopeless.

"Heh. You're also quite…like your mother…" She replied heavily. "Rude…but people could never get mad at her…" Yuzu closed her eyes and then opened them once more after relaxing for a while.

Inori stared at her. "What was my mother like?" He asked getting a little interested. He had, for so long, lived with a woman who faked to be his mother…and now her truly wondered what his real mom was like. "Was she beautiful, intelligent?" He asked her numerous questions, and she paused him.

"Don't worry…" He eyed Yuzu who seemed to be crying only a little. "She was everything…" She replied. "Beautiful…smart…she even was powerful…if you gave her a sword." She recalled all those moments. Seeing her brother leaning against Rukia who had calmed him down. He was bloodied, and a small slit was found that had entered through his heart. He was smiling though…because he was glad she was with him. He was glad…that Rukia was with him.

Inori gazed at Yuzu who seemed to be flooding with tears. She tried so hard to wipe them, but unfortunately she was such a cry-baby. Just like what her siblings said. At that time Karin had entered and found Yuzu weeping.

"Jeez. What did you do?" Karin asked pointing at Inori accusingly.

"I-I did nothing!" He stuttered and waved his hands back and forth. He eyed the woman's lunatic eyes that were following his every movement.

"Heh. I guess it was probably because of your stupid resemblance." Karin rolled her eyes and heaved Yuzu up with her arms. "Don't worry, Yuzu…" She whispered sweetly. "Don't you know, Inori…you look exactly like your father and mother." She whispered.

His eyes widened.

"You have your father's hair, but your mother's hair color. You have his narrow eyes, but your mother's amethyst orbs. You have your father's figure…but your mother's smile…" Karin replied. She was drowning him with lots of resemblances. "If you don't believe me…look at that picture over there." She pointed at a small portrait that stood above the wardrobe.

He slowly walked up, and found _them_.

"…So…_you_…were him?" He asked, finding a man with orange hair. That same man that had entered his dreams so many times….it actually hurt. His eyes then wandered and found a young woman who sat down on a finely carved chair. He started crying. _The same woman who had left me…_He whispered to himself and placed the portrait back. Karin was right…he had their traits…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Unohana stood outside of the room, hearing Inori cry softly. Her heart fastened but slowly began beating at it's own pace. She sighed. "Gomen…Inori-chan." She whispered and left.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjaw gazed at the palace with admiration. "Been a long time…" He replied sweetly to himself. He grinded his teeth and clenched his bony fingers. "Better get going…" He grumbled with delight and raced towards the back entrance.

_…Heir's blood, right? That'll be easy…_He scoffed to himself. "Why couldn't he get it himself!?" He shouted spitting out a little drool. He wiped his mouth and scratched the back of his head. "Damn you Ulquiorra…I'll get you sooner or later." He replied.


	4. Revival Complete

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Four - **Revival Complete**

**Author's Note: **Midterms coming. Sorry for the delay! Yes, I'm trying to make up with the lost chapters that should be up here by now!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He lay there bleeding. His face quite pale, his eyes widened in terror. Never had he seen so much blood spill. "…T-This…can't be happening." He replied in a horrid voice, he gazed at the soldiers dead bodies. _Mother--Unohana-san…Is SHE ALRIGHT!?_ He thought anxiously and tried getting up, but he was too weak.

"Don't get up you twerp. You'll hurt yourself!" A woman's voice gently but annoyingly boomed in the hallway. He turned his head around and found Karin leaning against the doorway. "Sheesh. You stubborn idiot." She replied while rolling her eyes. He could hear her gasps. Heavy. Slow.

"Kurosaki-sama are you alright!?" Inori whispered and tried sitting up. He could feel the powerful stings on his left side as he wobbled to and fro. His aunt let out a grunt notifying him that she was perfectly fine. "W-What about your sister?" He asked in frustration.

"She's fine."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjaw laughed at Ulquiorra who seemed quite displeased with his triumph. He _tragically hoped_ for that man's life to end. But at least he had given him the missing ingredient. "Hurry up with the ritual dumbass!" The man grumbled after his laugh died out. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and poured the blood onto the ashes. He closed his eyes.

"I'd like everyone…to close their eyes as well." The man replied quietly. "If you don't…you'll most likely die." He smiled answering some of the questions the men had. They did as he said.

A blue light surrounded around the area. The room was pitch black so it was kind of frightening to see how much energy that light had. Ulquiorra smiled as he felt the familiar warmth light upon his face. His heart fluttered and he grinned.

His hand smothered against the black ashes. The blood was mucky and stuck onto his fingers. He opened his eyes, only a little, and spelt out the ashes' name. **Ichigo Kurosaki**. Then upon that, he took his hands and performed a healing art of some sort. Something he had learned from his master. "Thanks for teaching me this...master" Ulquiorra replied smiling bitterly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Everything was a mess. Blood was on the floor and many people were injured. Thankfully no one was killed. Karin helped Yuzu up while Inori stood up himself. He patted his clothes and stared at his aunts who seemed to be calling for his _mother_.

Unohana came in a hurry, she had already helped the rest of the injured soldiers and it was time for her to check on the nobility. "Are you guys alright?" The woman replied calmly and took out her box of medicine. She opened it and it revealed quite a few things. First she took out a small wet cloth and rubbed it on Yuzu's scraped elbow. After that she rubbed cream upon it and did a small heal chant. Next she wrapped it in a small bandage.

Inori, who hadn't spoken to her for quite some time just stared at his _mother's_ ability. No wonder the kingdom needed her so much. She was quite the doctor to have. "Are you alright, Inori-kun?" Unohana asked and walked towards him with a bandage and a tube of cream. He nodded slowly but backed away from her. "Seriously. Please don't be like this _right now_." She sighed and grabbed gently onto his arm.

It was painful. He had not been injured like Yuzu, but it was the first time he had experienced physical pain. He had scraped his knees and was shoved against a concrete wall. His back ached like a million nails forcefully thrust into his flesh. "S-Stop it!" He growled, struggling from the woman's grasp. Unohana kept a firm hold on him. "It hurts!" Inori complained and wriggled.

Karin snorted. "You're such an insolent brat." She grumbled while staring at his struggling figure. Inori glared at her. "Nothing like your father." She added. His eyes widened.

Unohana could sense he was angry. He knew nothing of his father, yet hearing something like that made him furious. "…Karin-sama…please, don't be harsh on Inori-chan…he's experienced through a lot in one night." The doctor replied quietly and wrapped up the child's body with some bandages. The woman sighed as he tensed up a little more. "Now I want you to-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Inori shouted and quickly stood up. Unohana stared at him. Clearly he was disappointed, and did not want to do anything right now.

The doctor closed her medical kit and stood up silently. There were no words she could tell him, to comfort him. Karin grunted and helped Yuzu up. The two quickly passed by to see what else had been damaged inside the castle. Unohana quickly left. Inori was all alone.

"Dammit!" The boy shouted in frustration. He kicked a fallen vase, and it shattered into pieces. _Why am I so stupid?…Mo-Unohana-san…I'm sorry…_He cried miserably and slumped against the wall.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjaw and the rest had to admit that Ulquiorra was quite powerful. Being able to revive the long departed was such a difficult task. Amidst the black clouds that formulated during the revival, a shadow slowly crept up. "Good job." Grimmjaw replied in a surprise. Yet he did not look so appreciated. Ulquiorra just produced a small grin.

"The hell am I, you bastards?" A voice asked and stepped through the dim light. He was surrounded by unusual men. They stared at him with interest and delighted expressions.

"Welcome…welcome back home!" Ulquiorra replied smoothly and smiled. The man scratched his head and gazed at the stony walls and the strange furnishings. A frown escaped from his thin lips.

"The hell. This isn't my home, asshole."

"Fuck you! You should respect us for having you-" Grimmjaw shouted in anger, but Ulquiorra quickly stopped him.

"I apologize. However, we need you…" The man whispered and bowed down. He forced the other men to bow down as well.

"Whatever." The man grumbled and crossed his arms. Ulquiorra seemed pleased at his idiotic response.

"Welcome back… Kurosaki-sama."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"…With such a horrible day, I asked the chef to cook us a feast." Karin replied a little cheerfully. Inori couldn't understand how she got over the traumatic experience so quickly. Maybe it was her childhood? He sighed and slouched down as the dishes were being served.

"Sire…would you like some juice?" A waitress asked as she passed a goblet filled with orange liquid. He stared at the woman and nodded.

"…Thank you." He replied softly. "…I-I love juice." He smiled brightly and managed to drink the whole glass.

Karin and Yuzu smiled. "Heh. Like your mother." The replied simultaneously and laughed. Inori couldn't understand why they were so cheerful. But, he should at least enjoy the meal while it lasted.

After a few hours, Yoruichi entered the room with Urahara. She seemed quite upset and irritated. "…Some of Kisuke's men found some evidence of who broke inside the kingdom." She replied angrily and a bag of blood dangled between her fingertips.

"How do you know it belongs to that person?" Karin asked still chewing on a piece of chicken. Urahara stepped up with a smile.

"Unohana-san collected small samples of everyone's DNA during the time she was fixing up your wounds. She also took some samples from items that held blood in them. And found this sample to be the only different one." Urahara smiled charmingly. Yet he had no part in the discovery. Yoruichi sighed and forced Urahara to place the sample before their majesty.

Karin stared at it a little suspiciously and carefully picked it up. She looked disgusted.

"Yes. The blood is of slightly different color…however Unohana-san said it wasn't rare to have these types of colored blood." Yoruichi replied quietly.

"She seems to know a lot…" Karin replied smoothly and placed the bag back down. Inori gazed at the sample with interest. Yuzu was looking away, too grossed out to see the liquid. "…Does she know anything else?" The queen added.

"…No." Yoruichi replied regretfully.

"I see."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo who seemed quite cheerful. They were walking down the path towards the Kurosaki kingdom. "…We're almost there." The man smiled quietly. Ichigo grunted, but he couldn't help but smile. "Just remember our plans." He whispered as they reached the gates.

"Yeah, yeah." The man grumbled. "…Just let me see her." He whispered in a terrible excitement. His heart ached. He needed to see her. Just once. Or forever. "Rukia…"


	5. Lost Relations

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Five - **Lost Relations**

**Author's Note: **Finished three out of six midterms. Heh. I really want to finish these stupid tests now:P

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The door opened silently, yet many could hear the footsteps tapping harshly on the marbled floor. Heads turned around. They found a figure. A haunting past, looming over them with that same expression. Cold narrow eyes and a firm frown. Orange blazing hair and a black loose kimono. A sword hung behind him. As huge as his body.

"Nii-sama?!" Karin called out, leaning against the staircase. His amber eyes met a dark-haired woman. Her eyes shimmered with delight and yet she was too cautious. Something was wrong. Yuzu stood beside her, speechless. Tears dwelled up and she wiped them, only to find herself crying more.

"Where is _she_?" He asked gravely. The two women stared at each other and gazed back at him. He was impatient and irritated. Just like how he was. "Well?" Ichigo muttered quietly. Staring at the two.

"…If you mean Rukia…" Yuzu whispered gently. "She's dead."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Silence. If there was one thing Karin hated about her brother the most. Was if he was so angry, he would shred her guilt by being so speechless. He stared at her. His mouth grinding back and forth. _After rising from the dead…you found out you rather be dead in the first place. Haven't you?_ It was hard. Hard for her and Yuzu to see how stricken he was. How much grief the news have brought him. "I-I'm sorry, brother." The two replied simultaneously.

"The hell you apologizing…?" He responded. His voice a little shaky, yet he had a calm composure. Karin and Yuzu stared at him. How could he easily accept the fact that his wife was dead?

"W-Where's mother!?" Inori shouted, dashing out of the doors. Ichigo stared at the boy who had raced out of the east wing. "Where is Unohana?" He cried and clutched onto Yuzu's dress. She gazed at him with a glare and slapped his hand off of her. Yuzu stared away from him. She did not want to speak. "Why are you two all of the sudden so quiet?!" He screamed. "I WANT HER NOW!"

It was hard. Someone had hit him. His cheek was stinging, his left arm was stinging, his left eye was swollen. He groaned in pain and rubbed the injured parts of his body. Yuzu stared at him pitifully while Karin was refraining Ichigo to stop his actions.

"He's….son…your…father…" Those were the only words he could easily hear. He closed his eyes and darkness took over.

"THE HELL?! How can such a fool be my kid?" Ichigo hollered jabbing his index finger in the direction of the now unconscious boy. Karin pushed his hand away and gritted her teeth. Even though it had been so long without him, his attitude still got on her nerves. "What the fuck. I don't remember having such a wimpy child." He complained and scratched the back of his orange head.

"Because…all you remember is having that small baby in Rukia's arms." Karin whispered quietly while smiling. "When you died…Rukia had given Unohana-san permission to take care of Inori-chan." She was choked in tears and walked away. She hated such a terrible reunion like this. Ichigo watched Yuzu's shadow disappear and gazed at Inori with a little agitation.

"Fucking pansy." He retorted. Karin gazed at her brother's backside. "If he is my son…he doesn't need to cry for help for something he already can do by himself."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ulquiorra, plan is proceeding fairly well." Grimmjaw replied in satisfaction. The man snorted and lay on the floor grinding his teeth against a piece of straw. "What's the next step anyways?" He asked.

"…Whatever the prophecy says." Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes. _What an idiot_. He grumbled and began to work on the research.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"W-Where am I?" Inori replied quietly. He found himself in a small room filled with many books. Dissections, Biological novels and the sort. He touched his cheek and left arm, it was perfectly fine and wrapped in some special bandages. A figure was working on a wooden desk. Well. Actually she was sleeping. "M-mother…" He replied sweetly and jumped off the bed. He gazed at Unohana and touched her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" A rough voice called and he gazed at the man who had previously punched him. "And why are you calling _her_ "mother"? He asked, his arms folding. "Don't you know your mother is Rukia?" He replied sourly. Inori trembled. Such a powerful man. "The hell are you shaking? When you're in front of your father you should have a straight composure." He hissed. Inori quickly straightened up and gazed at his…father.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered. Inori received another hit, but it was softer (it still gave a huge sting though).

"Don't apologize, idiot." Ichigo grunted. "Karin and Yuzu say it's time to eat. So go down and eat!" He ordered. Inori quickly dashed away from Ichigo, he was too frightened.

"You can wake up now…" The man replied. Unohana lifted her head and gazed at Ichigo with surprise.

"So…you knew I was awake?" She whispered in awe. He smiled bitterly.

"Someone who can sleep through my yelling is abnormal." He grinned. She smiled slightly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"…Finally you came!" Yuzu smiled happily and placed herself near Inori who seemed to be a little too picky on the food. Everything looked delicious, however he had no appetite due to his _father's_ cruelness. "Don't think he hates you…" His aunt whispered with a smile.

"He's like that to everyone." Karin sat down as well and chewed on a small piece of tempura. "Even…to your mother." She chucked quietly. It was the first time he saw Karin laughing. It made him…somewhat happy as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"So she's really dead?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Unohana stared at him with surprise.

"Don't you trust your sisters' words?" She asked. He turned his head away from her.

"You know…" He smiled. "Waking up after ten years of darkness…and learning that the world you loved sucks…" A laugh escaped. "It's pretty hard." He whispered.

"I apologize, your highness." Unohana bit her lower lip. "We should have taken better care of your body." She added.

"Heh. It's over now. I'm living. She's dead…nothing more."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"What does the prophecy say?" Grimmjaw grumbled in complaint. Ulquiorra opened another peace of parchment and scanned the symbols.

_Two will rise from the ashes. One true blood will live. The others will disappear. Many sacrifices will be made. Many will give and not obtain. Kingdoms will be surrounded by flying flames. Once again. An event from before will occur like it hadn't._

"That's all it says?" Grimmjaw asked with a yawn. Ulquiorra nodded and placed the parchment back onto it's stall. "Whatever."

"Obviously you don't understand it's importance!" The other hissed and went back to his research.

_Two will rise from the ashes._ **_Obviously one is Ichigo's…the other…is…?_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was midnight. He couldn't sleep. So slowly walking down the staircase and heading towards the backyard. He stared at the white moon. "Rukia…" He replied and walked towards a small shrine that housed her ashes. He touched the clean grave. A smile formed onto his lips as he caressed the sharp edges. "…You…You will live…" He whispered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Unohana gazed at Ichigo's figure. She closed her eyes.

"…So still in love. It must be hard to be departed…."


	6. Forbidden

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Six - **Forbidden **

**Author's Note: **Sixth Chapter up! Enjoy After this Fanfiction, I'm gonna be working on a different anime for a while…_D.Gray-man_. I recommend all to check this awesome anime/manga out!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

It poured outside, and Inori found the day quite gloomy. Especially ever since _his majesty_ returned from the dead. What was the chance? A dead king returning to his throne. He never knew such things could happen, and so he truly believed that right now. It was a dream. A strange fluffy dream that seemed so real he could feel it.

"Snap out of it, Inori!" Karin threw her rod at him. It was customary for the Kurosaki dynasty to sit upon the throne with at least a staff or some sort. And plus, Karin found it quite flashy wielding such a…magnificent golden pole. "Listen to Nee-sama." She retorted as the boy rubbed the back of his head while cursing.

"I'll be out for several days." Ichigo replied casually. "I will return by the end of this week. Any concerns?" He asked gazing at the group of people. No one spoke up. If someone had, nothing would have changed any way. Inori saw his father's shadow and it quickly disappeared through the vast hallways. Something seemed strange.

"What's up with you?" Karin growled childishly knocking Inori on the head. The boy groaned, why should they treat him like this? He was the majesty's son anyway! "Worried?" She asked making a taunting face. Inori pulled away from her and looked away. "Don't worry. Brother won't do anything so stupid…_I hope_." She snickered. Inori sighed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Two will rise from the ashes. One true blood will live. The others will disappear. Many sacrifices will be made. Many will give and not obtain. Kingdoms will be surrounded by flying flames. Once again. An event from before will occur like it hadn't._

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He walked through the small pathway in which Rukia's grave had been carefully placed. It was housed in a small but delicate porcelain shrine. He stared at the path with intense concentration. It was important for him not to be heard by anyone. Especially Yoruichi and Urahara. He knew those two too well. _Jeez! Why'd they have to put your shrine ALL THE WAY up there?_ Ichigo complained mentally and trudged forth.

Moments later he reached his destination and found the small white house keeping a porcelain vase in a glassed container. "Heh…so much protection…" Ichigo grumbled sarcastically and walked forward. The trees' leaves rustled as he walked silently towards the ashes.

"What are you _doing?_" A voice timid but held lots of confidence rung from behind him. Ichigo turned around finding Unohana standing near the steps that he had passed by. A smirk escaped his lips as he found her, and _only_ her to be the threat to his step. "Ichigo-sama?" Unohana asked gazing at his mysterious eyes.

"I'm doing what has been done to me. That's all." He replied simply and shrugged. A sigh was heard, and he could feel her warmth getting closer. She came close to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." She commanded in a soft voice. He clenched his fists, wanting to punch anything, _anyone!_ Why couldn't he do this?

"It's because…this is a forbidden art…Kurosaki-sama." A voice chimed and he stared from above. Urahara sat peacefully on the edge of Rukia's shrine. He was chewing on a piece of straw that he had obtained while doing barn duty.

"Who cares? I can do whatever I want." The king exclaimed and slapped Unohana's hand away from him. The doctor just stood there as she gazed at her majesty stepping towards the passageway.

"Even nobility aren't allowed to do such performance." Another voice replied gravely. Ichigo turned to his left and found Yoruichi perched on a tree branch staring at him with an intense glare. "You should know that…" She grumbled running her hand through her dark hair. "After all…wasn't your father who taught you _not_ to do this?" She asked, bugging him.

He grunted. "So what?" Ichigo barked. "That geezer's gone! So I can do whatever I please." He stated and passed Urahara.

It was then all of a sudden that Urahara, Yoruichi, and Unohana grabbed Ichigo and placed him down neatly and harmlessly as they could. He barked on and complained to let him go. Just like a small child. "Seriously. You should know what it will do to this world!" Yoruichi snapped and bent his elbow. He turned red with hurt and anger.

"The world will turn into chaos." Urahara added. "Once other countries learn that a king has done resurrection. They would want to do the same too…" He grumbled. "And we don't know WHAT they will do with those people…especially when they can use the other forbidden technique since there are obviously no rules anymore."

"What the hell?" Ichigo shrugged them off and patted the dust off of his kimono. He stared at the three who seemed ready to attack him any time. "ALL I want to do is see her again." He responded with irritation. Yoruichi crossed her arms while the other two guardians looked away.

"You'll have to deal with being lonely." She painfully jabbed and stood in front of the passage. "We won't let you near her shrine, until you've finally got some sense in you." With that she sent him off. Nothing much to do since he would get beaten up again. Ichigo groaned miserably and traveled back.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmmm…I see now…" Ulquiorra smiled quietly. He had been gazing at the whole commotion for some time now, and he finally realized the second process. "Grimmjaw!" The man shouted, and the muscular maniac arrived with a bored expression stamped on his face. "I'd like you to do a favor for Kurosaki-kun." Ulquiorra commanded and pointed at the left wing exit. "Go." He replied.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjaw couldn't believe what he had heard. "HE'S telling ME what to do?" He gritted his teeth angrily as he reluctantly traveled through the small forest. "It's gonna take me DAYS to go there!" He muttered, but a smile formed on his lips as he dashed towards the pebbled roads. "Heh. But it won't take me long, after Ulquiorra resurrects my strength." He shrugged a little happily and started walking.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was midnight and Inori had found his father angrily barging into the common area. He was clearly upset and somewhat…crazy. Ichigo was kicking waiters and pushing maids aside as he stomped towards his room. "Wow…he's just like a child…" Inori huffed and stared at the chandelier that hung over him. It was really pretty to look at. So the seventeenth step on the third story of the kingdom was his favorite spot.

"Who are you calling a _child_?"

Inori turned around and found Yuzu smiling kindly at him. He hadn't seen her for a long time and it was unusual for her to show up at this time of day. "Father…" He replied uncomfortably. He never thought of using that word. Especially since he had lived without one for fifteen years.

"Yes…Brother is always like that…" Yuzu whispered as she heard the door slam. Inori sighed.

"He's always…so mean." Inori dug his head deeply against his arms. Yuzu smiled gently.

"Heh. Well that's one characteristic you didn't get from your biological parents." Yuzu replied. "Rukia-san, was kind…once in a while…however I think you retrieved this personality from Unohana-san." She giggled.

"Why are you laughing? Isn't that good?" Inori asked looking into her eyes. Yuzu stretched her legs on the carpet floor, in a rude like fashion.

"Of course it is." She responded and ran her soft milky hands through her light hair. "It's just…I never thought that Ichigo would have a son opposite from him." She added and yawned quietly, while apologizing. Inori blinked.

"Am I really unlike him?" The boy crawled towards his aunt as he saw her gazing at the chandelier as well.

"In many ways." She whispered. "However…you still have brother and Rukia-san's temper."

The clock chimed one o' clock.

"It's time to go to bed." Yuzu sighed and got up lending her hand out. Inori gratefully took it and stood up as well. "Well goodnight!" She hollered as they turned away from each other. Inori smiled and left to go to his room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"And that's how it is." Grimmjaw smiled as he past the first of four gates towards the kingdom. "Heh. I didn't expect to get here so quickly." He shrugged and continued walking lazily. "Resurrection…Resurrection…" He hummed and swung his bloodied sword around.


	7. Another Awakening

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Seven - Another Awakening

**Author's Note: **So much demand! Fine, fine! I'll complete this story first then I'll start my new one!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"W-What…?" She woke up and found the same white clouds hovering above her. It was strange. She sat up and realized she was on a small carriage. "…Where am I…?" She asked herself with curiosity.

"…Back to where you belong!" A voice laughed. She turned her head at the coachman who sat neatly next to her. After all the excitement of living, she didn't really realize his presence was there. "Welcome home, Kuchiki Rukia." The man smiled strangely and rubbed his lower jaw with satisfaction. _Oh yeah. Ulquiorra will praise me for this!_ He licked his purple lips, and found Rukia wincing at such a disturbing scene.

"What are you looking at?" Grimmjaw snapped absent-mindedly and he received a painful slap. _Bitch_…He groaned to himself and rubbed the fresh spot on his cheek.

"What did you do?" Rukia hollered and took a throw pillow from the side of the coach. Grimmjaw gazed at her lazily and grind his teeth. She threw the thing at him.

"THE hell are you doing!?" The man shouted and stood up. The carriage stopped. Rukia's eyes widened as he seemed to look like the violent type. "Dumbass, get out." He ordered and pushed her out of the ride. Rukia fell and started rubbing her bottom.

"You bastard."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Unohana walked quietly into the forest. She had felt a strange presence in the shrine of the dead, so she felt it best to see what was going on. "…I wonder if Ichigo really did listen to us?" She whispered quietly and climbed through the vineyards.

As she reached her spot, her eyes widened. The glass case was obviously shattered and Rukia's ashes were gone. "No…" Unohana stuttered in disbelief. She clutched onto her heart and thought about the possibilities. _Ichigo…no he couldn't have. I watched him all night long…so that means…_

"Someone eavesdropped on our conversation." A voice replied casually. Unohana stared at Yoruichi who seemed as pissed as well. She crossed her arms with anger and stomped off. "Not only that…the ritual seemed to have already been done." She gritted her teeth. Unohana stared at where Yoruichi was looking at. A circle of blood was traced neatly on the floor. The blood was dry. About three hours ago.

"I'll go inform Kisuke and every one else. Unohana please go and tell Inori everything. I suspect that this might have something to do with him." She muttered and disappeared. Unohana obeyed and left the site as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjaw had left her all alone in front of the Kurosaki gates. She stared at it with familiarity. "…Ichigo?" She replied and pushed the bars. She entered the kingdom property and gazed all over the place. "Everything seems like it was when I left." She smiled and waltzed around the kingdom's front lawn.

It was until then a soldier appeared yelling at her, but when he realized who it was he came running in and telling everyone to come out and see who it was.

Everyone was really surprise. The most was Ichigo who looked lovingly at his wife. She stared at him and smiled as well. "Hello." She replied in an awkward tone. He stepped towards her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inori saw his real mother. For the very first time. He knew it was her, because…he always saw her in his dreams smiling and laughing at him. He couldn't believe what was going on. "M-Mother…" He muttered.

Hearing that. Rukia turned away from Ichigo and gazed at the small boy who was staring at her intently. Ichigo was rather angry, but he knew it would mean a lot to Rukia to see the son she had left behind. "…You must be…" She whispered to herself and walked towards him. She touched his pale cheeks and tears flowed down her eyes. "Inori…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoruichi stared at the kingdom. She was too late. They all know that Rukia's alive. She shook her head tragically and disappeared. Unohana was in the crowds as well, and found Rukia hugging her son. A frown was plastered on the doctor's face as she realized what she was losing.

"So…the plan's begun…hasn't it?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi walked around the kingdom with immense irritation. She gritted her teeth and paced back and forth. "Now, now. All we need to do is somehow."

"We can not do anything…it is up to Ichigo and Rukia." Yoruichi replied. "If we destroyed those two. That would mean treason. If we do anything, we would be plotting against his majesty." She reminded him. Kisuke sighed and followed his wife.

"I never thought something so difficult like this would ever occur."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulquiorra gazed at the scenery of the lost queen hugging her child. He smiled as he walked away from the crowd of peasants and soldiers. It was quite amusing. Especially since she wouldn't hold that child for a very long period. "Fools.." Ulquiorra whispered and left.

Another figure followed him. It was Grimmjaw who seemed to be enjoying the scenery as well. Stupid pointless reunions seemed to make him happy.

_Two will rise from the ashes. One true blood will live. The others will disappear. Many sacrifices will be made. Many will give and not obtain. Kingdoms will be surrounded by flying flames. Once again. An event from before will occur like it hadn't._

"Heh. Two have risen already." He replied to himself and followed Ulquiorra into the woods.

"Tomorrow. I want you to take Rukia away and leave Ichigo." Ulquiorra commanded as they walked through the forest path. "I need Ichigo to be angry…_really_ angry." He smiled. "And then. Write a ransom letter by the name of Ishida."

"Write it so Ichigo _wants_ to start up a war. That'll help bring enough blood. We need some for master's return."

"Fine." The other grunted.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia was so happy that she had met her son once more, that she had completely forgotten that Ichigo had existed or was even by her side. "Hey." She heard a rough voice as she played fondly with Inori's hair. The boy didn't seem to mind, he was enjoying his mother's presence. More than his father's. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Ichigo asked gazing down at her.

"Of course I am!" Rukia replied and stared at him with glittering eyes. He sighed. He hated how she acted like everything was fine. She hated how she was teasing him. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" She asked and got closer to him. Ichigo felt Rukia's hand trace his cheeks. She smiled and walked away.

"What was THAT ALL ABOUT!?" The king shouted through the hallways. Heh. He was expecting something more. Like a kiss or something.

"What was _what_ all about?" She easily grinned and strolled through the empty areas of the castle.

Inori stared at his mother's backside and sighed. At least his mother was a kind person. Unlike his father…

"…Are you happy?" A soft voice asked. Inori gazed at Unohana who seemed rather cheerful as well. Yet something like sadness lingered in her eyes and voice.

"Yes." He hesitated at first, but then said it firmly. She smiled at him and walked pass by him. It felt strange to see her act like that in front of him. Something seemed strange and wrong. But it was all normal and right. Right?

**Next Chapter**

**18**

_Result of Anger_


	8. Results of Anger

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Eight - Results of Anger

**Author's Note: **Yeah. Enjoy please! I need to start on a new story, badly! My ideas are fading…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

She stared at the midnight blue sky, speechless. The stars were very bright and very appealing today. She didn't know why. Her face was cold, and she could see her breath. "Beautiful view, isn't it Kuchiki-san?" Ulquiorra sat beside her as the carriage continued to roll on. She stared at him with disturbance. She would like to shout at him, however the tape carefully patted on her lips prevented her from doing so. "Now, now. Don't need to be angry." The man replied and gave a charming smile. She sneered and looked away.

Her attitude was grating his nerves. But he knew it was best to keep at peace for the time being. They had successfully kidnapped Rukia and were now taking her to the secret headquarters. "We want you to behave very _well_. Kuchiki-san." Ulquiorra clasped his hands on her shoulder and stared at her with a loving gaze. "If you don't…I'm pretty sure something will happen to your child." He whispered and let go of her. Rukia stared at the dark man angrily and at the same time with concern.

"We will only be using you for the final event." He chimed in proudly and left her side. The carriage kept on going, and she watched as her kingdom's shadowy figure slowly vanished from her sight.

"Grimmjaw…your turn to watch over her." Ulquiorra replied smoothly as he took over the reign. He placed himself neatly on the horse's saddle and clutched on the leather handle that took control of the creature. The stomping of the man was heard behind him, and slowly it disappeared.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Morning arrived and Ichigo was flustered at his wife's sudden disappearance. Inori was the second to notice that his mother had vanished. "Yoruichi!" The man hollered out for the head general. A woman came slowly coming to his service. She had a frown on her lips as she knew what he wanted. "…Rukia's gone!" Ichigo replied in concern and outrage. "Go find her…" He ordered and covered his eyes with his hands. He was getting a migraine and did not want to hear anything anymore.

"Very well. I have already scattered my troops out." She replied casually and bowed. He dismissed her and she left.

Everything was going too quickly, Inori didn't know what was occurring. Maybe something serious was going to occur. He felt his heart beat quickly as he worried over his mother's safety. The boy slump on his leather chair and gazed at the empty throne room. Ichigo had already sent so many to find Rukia. Even waitresses and peasants - so the kingdom was very quiet.

"What about you?" He heard his father's voice rising with anger. "Aren't you looking for your mother too?" He replied with frustration. Inori quickly got off of his chair and rushed out of the room. He did not want to get hit by his father again. No way in hell did he want to feel that pain.

As he dashed towards the room he ran into someone. It was a man, he could tell because of his low voice and his white pointy hair. "Watch out." The man replied getting up and dusting off the dirt. "Jeez." He added picking up his sword and inserting it near his gi. Inori apologized and watched him walk off into the throne.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you came back?" Ichigo asked looking rather surprised at Hitsugaya who seemed rather concerned. He clutched onto his black sheath that held his sword, Hyourinmaru. "For what purpose?" The king asked fondly, but he was a little serious as well. Hitsugaya coughed and seemed to look weak.

"…I've heard rumors." The boy announced and sat before his majesty. "Of…your rising. I just needed to see if it was true. And it was." He murmured in a dangerous tone. Ichigo gazed at him with suspicion.

For some period of time there was silence, and Hitsugaya did not know what to say. It was frustrating to see his majesty alive and well. He should be dead and at peace. That was the best situation for him. New generations had to take over… "Your majesty?" Hitsugaya replied quietly. Ichigo stared at him. "…Let me send some of my troops to find Rukia-sama." He whispered. He needed to know if she was alive as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're here." Ulquiorra whispered warmly towards Rukia. She stared at him. He was a peculiar man. Long messy raven hair, and dark eyes filled with some evil light. "Watch your step please, Rukia-san." He replied as he took her hand and allowed her to get off of the carriage. At least he was more polite than that Grimmjaw-person.

As she got off she noticed a dark cave. A very cliché headquarters, if she had to say so herself. But in that cave she noticed that there was a barrier that protected the reiatsu of a being. So no one could detect them… "It's great. Technology, isn't it?" Ulquiorra continued to tease her and pushed her harmlessly towards the entrance. What were they going to do to her? She had no idea. But it was very frightening.

"Yay! You got her!" Yammy, a very stupid and gigantic man bellowed in victory as he found Ulquiorra holding Rukia in the arms gently. "I bet it was very hard!" He sneered, trying to humiliate the man. However it was he who was the one being humiliated.

"I suppose you can say that." Ulquiorra played along and placed Rukia on a comfortable seat. He then pushed Yammy aside and ordered him to go hunt off or something. Rukia could see that they were very much like cave dwellers, they acted like ones as well.

"Please, don't act so cruel in front of a WOMAN." A man entered wearing such strange clothing. He smiled and bowed in front of her. "Hello Kuchiki-san. My name is Luppi." He giggled and kissed her hand. She wanted to back away, but she was sitting on the couch and Ulquiorra was staring at her intently.

"Luppi. Why don't you go and hunt too?" He muttered coldly. The other man sighed and walked outside of the cave.

"You better not hurt her!" He hollered as he left. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and then sat next to Rukia who seemed rather content that they were all gone.

"Let's make this straight, Kuchiki-san." The man whispered darkly and gazed at the carpet floor. "You leave. I'll kill you personally." He whispered threateningly. "I will give you some privilege in roaming around, but I know where you will be heading…and so forth." He whispered calmly. With that he walked away. She just stared at him. "…Curiosity kills the cat…remember that." He smiled.

Grimmjaw entered as Rukia left to explore. "Write the letter now." Ulquiorra stated immediately as he entered. Grimmjaw sighed and went to another room.

"Jeez. You're the smart one, you write it. Slave-driver." He grumbled angrily and sat in front of a desk.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoruichi dashed across the forest searching for anything strange. "I guess I'm not like I was in my youth." She sighed. She couldn't sense anything, not even Rukia's reiatsu. It was very depressing. "Any sign, Kisuke?" She asked her husband who was beside her. He shook his head silently and continued to run. "What a drag." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

Urahara smiled as he found his wife's frown entertaining. She hit him along the way.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Hitsugaya dashed towards the nearest path to the next castle. He needed to make sure if that castle had no clue of what was going on with the Kurosaki Kingdom. Any weakness could result into a war. He sighed as the wind blew past his face. It certainly felt strange to be back though.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ishida-sama…" A waitress replied calmly towards her majesty. He was sitting beside the bed-ridden Orihime. He was getting really concerned. "…Please, why don't you eat your food…I will take care of Orihime-sama…" She replied. Ishida didn't move. He swore that if he left, she would never wake up. Nemu sighed as she gazed at her master. He truly loved her.

"Very well, your highness." She sighed with a smile and left.


	9. Battle for Her

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Nine - The Battle for Her

**Author's Note: **This story is kind of taking long…Heh…I guess I'll shorten it a little. Maybe not? The story is so complex!!! 15-year-old thinking of so much things…makes my brain hurt.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Y-Your highness!" A soldier ran as quickly as he could towards Ichigo holding a scroll of parchment in his plump hands. His armor clattered wildly as he took his time to breath and hand over the message. "A…a ransom note from the Ishida Territory." He gasped for air and kneeled down before his king. Ichigo rose his eyebrow and stared at the paper with confusion and anger.

"…The hell?" He whispered to himself. "…Why would Uryuu have Rukia?" He crumbled the paper and threw it away. "SEND out the damn troops and locate them at the border lines of the enemy kingdom." He muttered hopping off of his seat. _Why? Why does he have Rukia?_ Ichigo thought angrily. The knight quickly left and commanded the others for their long journey. _I'll find you Rukia…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"How's the weather?" Ulquiorra asked as Rukia entered the cavern with a weary look. She had done so much things that satisfied her, she was too tired to do more. "Heh. Such an adventurous I see." He commented running his fingers through her dark hair, like a pet. He was obviously trying to tease her, but she couldn't care. Sleep took over her.

As she fell asleep, he could pity her a little. He needed to sacrifice her and Ichigo to resurrect his master, yet he felt strange in doing so. "So little time…" He muttered under his breath and continued playing with her hair. He coughed up blood and lay against a nearby couch. He watched the sleeping queen happily sleep, and it…it made him happy.

"…Ulquiorra. Ichigo has sent his troops over at Ishida's kingdom." Grimmjaw replied, entering the quiet living room. He found the man stare at Rukia with wonder, and gave a cocky grin. "Heh. I didn't think you'd start to like her this _soon_." He remarked as he found Ulquiorra gazing at her with…a loving stare.

"Shut up…" He responded immediately and looked away. "She reminds me…so much of master. Calm…" He murmured. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Who cares? We'll GET to see master if we sacrifice her!" He pointed out and grinned as he jabbed his index finger at Rukia's direction.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Master! A declaration of war!" Nemu entered Orihime's room and ran with a small message. Ishida stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked in confusion gazing at the scroll. He clenched onto it and dashed outside.

Upon going on the balcony he found groups of soldiers preparing for battle. They had their armors already on, and weapons polished. "WHO told you to prepare for battle?!" Ishida shouted angrily at his people. The army gazed at their king and pointed at their new general commander Mayuri… "What is the meaning of this, Mayuri-san?" Ishida grumbled and glared at the twisted up man.

"I'm only trying to protect our country." He gave a smooth reply and smiled gently towards his king. Ishida growled and tossed the paper towards the general.

"…Question Kurosaki's troops, first. Then attack if it is necessary." He responded. Mayuri shrugged and stuffed the piece of paper into his coat.

"Fine."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoruichi was angered. "Where making a meaningless battle!" She hissed at Urahara who seemed to agree as well. "The hell with Ichigo? What is he doing!? " She complained and dashed next to the troops following her. Urahara split paths from her as they were commanded by Ichigo himself.

"DAMN that Ishida! What are you doing?" Ichigo replied riding on a horse. He grew so angry he didn't realize that he was leaving all of his troops behind as his horse ran across the border.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inori stared outside of the kingdom and found it quite disturbingly peaceful. His father had left to command a battalion, and his mother was somewhere kidnapped. He sighed and traced his fingers across the windowsill trying to see how much dust had been residing there. "…I hope she's alright." He whispered absent-mindedly. He did not notice the shadow casting over him.

"…She'll be perfectly fine." Unohana replied. "She was always strong." She smiled kindly and leaned against the window with him. Inori turned red. It had been long since they had a time to talk together. It was strange. She was his mother for fifteen years…now he found her so distant. "…Well…let's get everything prepared." She replied quietly.

"For what?" Inori asked in curiosity.

"To see the outcome of war…" She answered. "Something seems wrong."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright everyone, prepare yourselves." Mayuri sighed with boredom as he found Ichigo's troops come closer.

"B-But what about what Ishida-sama said?" A soldier asked and held onto his lance with hesitation. Mayuri let out a wide grin.

"The one who owns this castle is _Orihime-sama_…not Ishida-sama. I swore only to obey Orihime-san. Not Ishida." He replied. "Therefore, since I am her trustworthy soldier…you should follow me." He added and tossed the parchment that his king gave on the floor. The soldiers hesitated, but somehow…Mayuri's words were correct in a way.

"Fire, the cannon." Mayuri yawned.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo's troops stood beside him as they saw a huge cannonball fly through the sky. Quickly it dug through the earth, causing some men to get off balance or have a serious injury. "Shit." Ichigo grumbled running his hand through his yellow bright hair. Yoruichi grunted and got in a fighting position. Urahara neatly took his staff apart revealing a brilliant gleaming sword. "…So is that it? Ishida? You really want to start this damn war?" He asked with anger.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He swore he heard one of his cannons blow, and he was definitely correct. Ishida stared outside of the vast window and gazed at the occurring scene. His men got ready for battle and Mayuri seemed to enjoy himself. "Damn it!" Ishida shouted angrily. "I'll come back, Orihime." He whispered to sleeping woman as he dashed out of the kingdom.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted at the soldiers who seemed to be ignoring him. Mayuri held his left shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I can handle _everything_." He cackled and shoved his majesty brutally on the floor. Ishida gazed at him, and so did the other soldiers. "…Stay down…if you interfere, you'll regret it."

"W-What's going on!?" A soldier grumbled with irritation. "How dare you hurt his majesty!?" Mayuri shrugged with laughter in between his sighs. "Do not laugh! Say something!" Another grumbled pointing a sword at the generals neck.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's going on?" Urahara whispered under his breath. "All of the sudden…the cannons have stopped firing." He added. Yoruichi seemed concerned as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

She woke up and found him standing in front of the cave's entrance. "Kuchiki-san. Time to go." He smiled and walked towards her. She was confused as he lent his hand towards her, but she followed him anyways. "…Grimmjaw! Luppi!" Ulquiorra announced with a threatening voice. "Prepare the carriage. Head towards the Ishida Manor." He replied coolly.

As they waited for the carriage, she found it uncomfortable. He kept on glancing at her from time to time. Like a nervous stare. She sighed, "Is something bothering you?" She had a rather rough voice, though she felt a little awful since he was at least a _kind _kidnapper.

"…No…nothing." He whispered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_She stood in front of him with a smile, he could feel warmth around him as she lent out a hand. "…Hello!" Her sweet voice replied. "My name…is…Kuchiki…Hisana." She bowed politely. "You're name will be…Ulquiorra…Aizen-san requested it." She gave a rather small distant frown. _

_He blinked. Confused as he found himself in a strange world. He was able to speak, a language that was never even taught to him. What WAS he?_

_"From now on…" A man's voice replied in the deep shadow behind him. "You will _only_ obey us." He muttered and left._

_Ulquiorra gazed as the man left. "Don't worry…I'll take good care of you." Hisana replied lovingly like a mother._


	10. Blood and Tears

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Ten - Blood and Tears

**Author's Note: **Hmm…I'm almost done with the sequel. Yes it has fewer chapters, however…I need to move on with new stories in new animes/games. I hope you guys don't get mad at me for being a slacker.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The plains were fiery red and glowing orange. The trees were half-burnt and broken, while the clouds quietly hovered above the battlefield. Mayuri, the divine general of Ishida's army had nearly slaughtered most of his own soldiers…and didn't seem to mind. Ichigo was there, trying to save some of the Ishida troops, but he failed miserably as some soldiers betrayed their own comrades.

"We need some backup!" Yoruichi hollered angrily as she fended off some of the men away from her. Urahara nodded and kicked some soldiers away. He then took a small firecracker that he had kept in his pocket, lighted it up, and tossed it in the air. A puff of purple smoke busted out signaling some of the hidden Kurosaki troops nearby. "T-That's not enough!" Yoruichi replied and started coughing up blood. Urahara gazed at her. She was not in the condition be in a war. Quickly he took his wife up and fled from battle.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Soi Fong found the signal and dashed with her troops. She held tightly onto her swords hilt, finding some strange presence. A familiar one.

"Don't be afraid." Hitsugaya replied appearing beside her. She loosened her grip and nodded. The two dashed towards the battlegrounds, finding their army…losing.

Ichigo was on the floor bleeding and cursing. He had gotten up before, but was too weak and so fell down pathetically. Soi Fong took her lord on a mounted horse and ran into the Ishida Manor.

"You'll be safe here…for now." Soi Fong grumbled and took the king down from the horse. Ichigo staggered and quickly grasped on the marble pillar near him. Suddenly footsteps were heard, and Soi Fong shielded her lord. "…Who goes there?!" She griped while taking her Suzumebachi out. A weak and frail man appeared. It was Uryuu.

"You've entered my kingdom without my permission." He replied coldly, his voice wavered with small fear. "Why…Why do you attack an ally?" He asked angrily and formed a blue bow of energy from his hand.

"His…His reiatsu has grown significantly." Soi Fong whispered feeling a force. Strange and strong. "Please! Ishida-sama! Listen to us-"

Ichigo interrupted her and stared angrily at his former friend. "Where…" He muttered. "Where is Rukia?!" He shouted dashing towards the young man and thrusting his sword out. Ishida easily avoided the vertical slash and pushed the rim of his glasses.

"I have no clue what you are saying." He whispered and pointed his arrow at Ichigo. "Rukia? I thought she was dead." He announced dangerously. "And what's more…_I_ thought _you _were dead."

Ichigo halted from his position and stared at Ishida. _He…He's telling the truth_. He murmured to himself and held tightly on his gigantic sword.

"Tell me. Who brought you back to life?" Ishida growled. "…If you don't…then…" He shot his arrow directly towards Soi Fong. But she got away…Her soldier was torn and bleeding. "Both of you will perish." He announced.

Ichigo felt his heart beat. Ishida had changed over the previous years. It was strange. He was much more cruel than his normal gentle self. He wouldn't even dare kill an insect. "…W-What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Ishida looked away. "WHERE IS ORIHIME?!" The orange-haired idiot hollered.

"…She is in bed…dying." A soft voice replied. Ishida stared at the waitress who had entered the hallways. It was Nemu. "If you are willing fight Ishida-sama…then I will have no choice but to kill you." She replied while bowing. Ishida stared at the young girl with a frown.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

She was sleeping in the carriage. He was watching her silently. Slowly he placed his hand over her head. A warm green light silently shone above her. He frowned and apologized.

"When you enter the kingdom…aim for the orange-haired man, called Ichigo Kurosaki." He whispered into Rukia's ear and awaited to join the battlefield.

Grimmjaw could laugh. Alongside with Luppi and Yammy. He was being too kind to the young hostage. It was a little amusing seeing such a cruel man being so fascinated by a woman.

"Her memory is completely gone." He smiled.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The lands were frozen as the men arrived. Hyourinmaru was causing the catastrophe. Or rather the win of the Kurosaki kingdom. Yoruichi and Urahara were gone. Soi Fong was in the castle, and he was there by himself and his troops protecting anyone daring to enter the kingdom. "I-I need more time." The boy replied angrily and coughed up some blood.

"Then relax." A voice replied. He stared at a tall man. It was Byakuya Kuchiki and Matsumoto Rangiku. "…My troops will aid yours…I have a feeling I know what is going to occur." He replied and fled in the castle. Matsumoto waved at Hitsugaya with an innocent smile and start slashing at any enemy nearby.

"I'll help too!" A rough voice grumbled. It was Renji who had shown by the south exit. He smiled and took his Zabimaru out. "Time to kill." He whispered. "Rukia…I hope you're alright." He announced and disappeared inside the castle as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"C-can you please hold on?" Inori asked tugging on Unohana's lab coat. She gazed at him gently and shook her head.

"We're almost there." She replied while smiling.

"No kidding. You said this three hours ago." The boy complained and climbed through the tangled forest. She laughed as they entered a small cave. A shortcut to the Ishida Manor of course.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"If…If you're alive…That means I can use the forbidden magic as well…after Orihime dies." He cried. Ishida was injured. Ichigo had tried knocking him into sense, and apologizing while getting whacked by Nemu. But every time Ishida had only thought about his bedridden wife.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo grumbled and tossed Nemu aside. She fell on her back and groaned. When she was about to get up, Suzumebachi pointed directly at her throat.

"D-Do not move." Soi Fong seethed in pain and threatened her. Nemu was out of the battle.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted while Ishida clumsily avoided his thrusts. "Yes. I am alive. But it hurts…being alive again!" He responded slashing at his friend. Ishida sighed and fell down. He was too weak to continue. "T-That's why…I need Rukia." He shouted. Ishida gazed at him with anger yet concern. He hated him. He could tell. The fact that he was alive and breathing. It was against the rules for him to live, and it tore Ishida's heart.

"Why…?" He asked. "Why can't I do this on Orihime?"

Ichigo was about to pummel him until a huge explosion occurred. Hitsugaya came running in, and smoke entered. Matsumoto followed behind him.

"W-What are you two doing here?" He asked them. Hitsugaya coughed more blood while Matsumoto tried explaining to Ichigo why they were here.

"Because I ordered her to." A voice replied. Byakuya had entered with Renji just now. A little too late, but they had run into some trouble.

"…This is OUR battle. NOT YOURS." Ichigo responded and glared at the cold Kuchiki.

"…Technically it is my battle as well." Byakuya rolled his eyes and pointed his sword at Ishida. "…My sister…Rukia…she is alive…and so I am here to care for her. An older brother can intervene anytime." He frowned and ran his hand through his raven hair. "Ishida…is not our enemy." He announced.

Another huge explosion occurred, and a thin gray man appeared with two other people…and Rukia. "We are your enemies." He smiled kindly and bowed. Ichigo gazed at him. Not only did he kidnap his wife…but also made a fool of him and Ishida. His blood boiled as he saw Ulquiorra with his arm around his small wife. "…Go…Rukia…Go to him." He replied.

Ichigo gazed at her. She seemed different. The way she looked at him so differently, it was uncomfortable. "Rukia…" He whispered. He came towards her and smiled kindly.

"Die." She replied.


	11. Reasons

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Eleven - Reasons

**Author's Note: **Yes. You can tell. I'm hurrying. After finishing a certain game. I NEED to write about it! XD Sorry for the long wait.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

He thought he heard her say 'die', and he was right. Ichigo trembled at the thought of Rukia fighting him once more. "W-What did you do to her?" He asked with horror. Ulquiorra stepped up towards him and patted Rukia on her shoulder. "MONSTER! The hell did you do to her?" He asked and grabbed the man's collar. Rukia snapped at Ichigo and swung a concealed sword. Shirayuki at him. Ichigo let go.

"You shouldn't speak like this…towards your savior." He replied with a gentle tone. Ichigo gazed at him with surprise. "Yes. I am you're reviver…so please, do not speak so harshly." He muttered and smiled. Byakuya gazed at Ulquiorra with an intent to kill. The man could sense it as well. "Kuchiki…Byakuya-sama…please. You're sister will rest in peace, after I finish with her." He grinned. It angered Byakuya, to see Ulquiorra playing with them so carefree.

"Can I go kill one of them now?" Grimmjaw asked in a rush while Luppi and Yammy agreed. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Leave Ichigo alone…though…" He commanded. The three nodded with fondness and jumped in. "Rukia…and Ichigo…the famous battle…repeated once more. I like that." He closed his eye and gave a wide grin.

"I GET THE ICE BOY!" Grimmjaw was heard in the background. Hitsugaya went for him as well.

"Then I get the big breast!" Luppi whispered with some perverted vision. Matsumoto's eyes flared and she prepared as well.

"Then I guess that fat man is mines?" Renji grumbled angrily. He took out Zabimaru and sighed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inori and Unohana were now climbing down a spiral staircase. It was taking at least five minutes to reach the bottom. "…Here we go." Unohana replied opening a concealed door. She went inside and grabbed Inori's arm. There, they were in a big room. It was Ishida and Orihime's room.

"W-Who goes there?" A soft voice asked with fear. Unohana gazed at a young woman in bed. "U-Unohana-san?" She asked, relieved to see the doctor in her room. Unohana rushed towards Orihime and felt her forehead.

"This isn't good." The doctor frowned and took a small kit out of her gigantic pocket. Inori watched his…doctor carefully examine the frail queen. "…You should be fine…but please…don't do anything to hurt yourself." Unohana smiled and bowed. She gave Orihime a medicine packet. "Take it two times a day." And then she left, tugging Inori with her.

"W-Wait…" Orihime replied. Unohana turned towards the young queen. "Please…Please end my husband's life." She cried. "He is not…what he is.." She answered. Unohana's eyes widened.

"Y-You didn't." She replied in a hoarse voice.

"I…I did…" Orihime confessed. "When I heard Ichigo and Rukia had been successfully revived…I thought that it was alright for me as well…" She sniffed. "Ishida-sama…had died three years ago…due to an illness." Unohana sat down and gazed at the woman. You even told me you didn't have a cure to heal him" Orihime was sobbing. "So…I…"

"And it worked…" Unohana gulped. "However…there was a small price…and you gained the disease Ishida had?" The doctor had tears filling her eyes. Inori stood beside the doorway.

"Yes…" The queen responded. "I will die soon…and I would like Ishida to be with me." She murmured. "…I don't want him to suffer on…I love him." She closed her eyes. "Save him."

"Very well." Inori interrupted and bowed towards the queen. "We will."

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you know why reviving the dead is forbidden?" Ulquiorra asked Ichigo who was busy defending himself from Rukia. She was like a doll filled with never ending energy. He swore that he would get tired right before her.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied, trying to ignore the man.

"It's because…It goes against the gods!" Yoruichi had entered with Urahara. Ulquiorra gazed at the two annoyances.

"No." Byakuya replied and stabbed Yammy in the back. He found it much more easier to defeat his enemies while they weren't looking. "It is because it defies all human laws." Ulquiorra nodded.

"See…what happens once these forbidden laws are ignored?" Ulquiorra asked while grinning. "THIS is what happens." He pointed at Rukia who was trying to decapitate Ichigo, but he was too strong so she hopped off of him.

"But you wanted to resurrect my wife…didn't you?" Byakuya asked throwing a sword at Ulquiorra who dodged it easily.

"Of course…she was the one who was kindest to me…she was the one who made me. It was YOUR fault she died." The man replied. "It was AIZEN'S fault as well!"

Byakuya gazed at him, puzzled. "M-My fault?" He asked with a dangerous tone. He glared at the man who leaned against the marble pillar.

"If it weren't for your weakness…you would have saved Hisana…from that disease." He started. "If it weren't for your foolishness, you would have saved Hisana from Aizen." Byakuya gazed at him. "But…it's not your fault…humans are weak by nature." He smiled. "But ones who ignore the forbidden laws…are the powerful ones." He smiled and walked towards Byakuya. A glare of red light surrounded him, and he touched Byakuya's forehead.

"Third forbidden art…Drain Life."

Rukia stared at Ulquiorra. He was doing something to her brother, but what? She rushed to save Byakuya but she was too late. He was staggering and coughing up blood. "YOU! What did you do!?" Rukia cried. Ichigo wanted to console her, but she was still deadly. She gazed at Ichigo with hatred. "Tell me…what did you do?" She asked Ulquiorra. Taking Shirayuki, she was about to kill Ulquiorra until he touched her shoulder.

"Fourth forbidden art…Brain Control…" He smiled and ordered Rukia to kill her husband. She obeyed. "Fifth forbidden art…Explosive End." Ulquiorra replied touching Rukia's chest. She was trying to release from the spell, but he was too good, too powerful to even be stopped. Yoruichi and the rest tried killing Ulquiorra but they failed as the red light surrounding him acted like an ultimate barrier.

"EXPLOSIVE END…D-Don't do that!" Byakuya replied. He was, for the first time, afraid.

"Explosive end…is a good thing…you feel nothing once you finish your task." Ulquiorra replied.

"WE MUST STOP HIM!" Ishida shouted getting back into his senses. He formed a blue bow again, and aimed it at Ulquiorra. Sadly, it did no damage.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Everyone heard a strict voice and turned around. It was Unohana holding Inori's hand. "Ulquiorra has the power to kill all of us, if he is defeated." She replied. "Such energy source being extracted out of his body so quickly will surely cause all of us to die." Inori gazed at the doctor who closed her eyes.

"Then what should we do?" Yoruichi replied in anxiety. "We can not let THEM die!" Urahara nodded and took out his sword. "We must do everything in our power to protect them!"

"No…not you." Unohana replied. "Only Inori can touch Ulquiorra…" She sighed. Inori gazed at the woman with interest. What was she talking about? She stared at him, as if knowing what he was about to ask. She started explaining. "Ulquiorra has committed the forbidden arts. But because of that, only the bloodline of the people he resurrected can touch him. Why? He should have made a pact with the death god dealing with this thing." She whispered.

"But how, do you know so much?" Yoruichi asked suspiciously. Unohana smiled while staring at Ichigo and Rukia continuing to battle. "Let's say, history repeats itself." She replied.

Ulquiorra seemed quite amazed by her intelligence. But he couldn't really care. Everything was planned was going perfectly. That Inori kid, shouldn't even be a threat to him.

"But do Shinigami, really exist?" Urahara replied titling his hat. He scraped his wooden block sandals on the floor, feeling a little nervous. "Something so powerful. So mythological. Exists? I don't believe it. Not until I see it." He replied. Yoruichi nodded, agreeing as well. Hitsugaya did the same. Most everyone did not believe in such a super-natural being.


	12. Lost Child

**What Sets Us Apart**

Chapter Twelve - Lost Child

**Author's Note: **After this Fanfiction, I'm completely erasing my ideas on the D.Gray-man story I was planning. Instead I'm going to be writing a Death Note one.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shinigami, hmm..?" Ulquiorra was rather pleased hearing all this information leak out of the woman's mouth. He didn't need to do anything. No explanation. Nothing. Except maybe keep a close eye on that child next to her. He seemed only _a little_ threatening. "Congratulations. You know EVERYTHING I assume." He whispered with a smile. Unohana gazed angrily at him. He was such a terrible sight.

He was rather tall, taller than most of the people in the broken kingdom. He had messy black hair and he wore a white suit with blood drenched on some part of his shoulders. It was like a mess. He LOOKED like a mess. His appearance, was disturbing to her. "Tell me…Unohana-sama…if you know all about this resurrecting laws…_who_ did you revive?" The man taunted with a grin.

Everyone stared at her. True. How did she know all about the Shinigami? How did she know that only blood of the resurrected could touch the reviver? Unohana tilted her head, she gazed at the floor spilt with fresh blood. Ichigo and Rukia were still at it. Ichigo in the defense, while his wife on the offense. She was swinging her blade in a terrifying matter. And in no way, did the king want to harm his wife. "_Who did you revive?_" Ulquiorra repeated his question and she did not speak.

"…Unohana-sama. Please don't tell me YOU attempted resurrection!" Hitsugaya replied with shock. Yoruichi seemed to already know that she DID, due to her awkward refusal to answer. The same applied to Urahara who titled his hat down. His eyes were covered by the shadows.

"LET _me_ tell you who she resurrected." Ulquiorra announced and came closer to the doctor. If he touched her, surely she would feel tremendous pain. "LISTEN everyone." He shouted. "I will tell you who Unohana raised from the dead!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why don't you give up and die?!" Rukia questioned with anger. She was becoming too tired, and her arms were feeling rather weak. Ichigo grunted and pushed her aside by using the other side of his blade and weakly thrusting her to the left. She fell down, and quickly got up fixing her kimono. "Damn you." She murmured and ran towards him.

"Why don't YOU just give up?" Ichigo blurted out loud. Rukia's eyes narrowed and she continued to slash at him. He continued to block. _Rukia. Why do you have to be so stubborn?_ Ichigo clenched his teeth and proceeded to defend against her.

"Why do you have to be such a jackass!?" Rukia replied and evaded one of his weak thrusts. He hated her replies as well. She was such an annoying little woman. He remembered the first time they met. The wedding.

She was wearing such a tight kimono, but it suited her perfectly. Her eyes were shining with a defiant glare and she seemed to hate everything. Well everything that applied to their marriage. She would talk trash to him, and of course, he would do the same. Yet all the time, she beat him with the arguments.

Ichigo laughed slightly, and Rukia could see his mouth twitch with humor. She couldn't understand why. What was she doing to entertain him? It only brought her more anger.

"Do you remember?" Ichigo asked, as he blocked her thrust. She stared at him and backed away. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked. Her eyes widened. What was he talking about?! They have NEVER met. And if they did, she would have killed him instantly.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia muttered and made a slash. He blocked it as well.

"So you forgot." He let out a sigh and his eyes let out a hurt look. She couldn't understand. What was so important with him? Her heart was screaming an inaudible message to her. While her brain urged her to continue her actions.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll tell you." Ulquiorra whispered and touched the woman's face. "Unohana-san…no…Okaa-san…was the one that resurrected _me._" He smiled. His yellow emotionless eyes flickered with amusement. Everyone stared at her.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Inori blurted out, he was able to grab Ulquiorra's hand, and it stung with pain. The man had clearly forgotten that that stupid child was adjacent to her.

"Let go of me." Ulquiorra responded and touched Inori's hand with his left. It had a burning sensation, when he did it. Unohana saw that Ulquiorra had used some of his reiatsu to gather outside of his body, and he could control it so easily. The boy let go, and seethed in pain.

"It's no lie." Ulquiorra murmured. "Don't be so angry at her." He let out a soft grin. "It's only a mother's love for her son. Isn't it?" That sentence. It struck him. His heart beat quickly as Ulquiorra grabbed his throat and laughed insanely. "YES. I am her son. What? Don't tell me your jealous." He spat at him and threw him aside. Inori was getting boring. He needed something else to do. To get entertained with.

"Ulquiorra that's ENOUGH!" Unohana shouted and took Inori into her arms. The boy was sleeping. Unconscious to be more exact. She stared at the boy. He was confused, she knew it.

Walking away, Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head aside. He let out a soft whisper. "Don't tell me what to do." He replied. "Only Hisana-sama can order me around."

His eyes then turned to Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo was cornered, but he seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. Ulquiorra could tell by the confidence in his eyes. "Rukia." The man replied with a cold tone. "Fifth forbidden arte. Explosive End, Ignition."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia's body turned into a light purple. Everyone had forgotten, about the arte. Byakuya tensed up and wobbled. He had to do something. SOMEONE had to do something! "Fifth forbidden arte. Explosive End, finale." Ulquiorra announced with humor.

Rukia gazed at Ichigo with a little plea. She was frightened. What was happening to her? "Don't worry Kuchiki-san. I will make you a beautiful grave." Ulquiorra let out a small smile. She stared at him. Her eyes began to blur with tears. She looked exactly like…_her_. His mind wasn't focused. "Seventh forbidden arte. Dismissal." He had stopped it. He had stopped her destruction.

She fell on the floor and grasped on her tiny throat. She heard Ulquiorra racing towards her. Everyone watched as he quickly gathered her in his arms. Ichigo was confused, and angered as well. What was he doing!? Didn't he want to kill her in the first place? Unohana stared at the man.

Byakuya was relieved, but he was still suspicious of Ulquiorra. What was he going to do next?

"…Are you alright?" Ulquiorra's voice changed. He seemed caring, and loving to her. She was confused, but she nodded. He sighed with relief and put her softly on the ground.

'The hell are you doing!?" Grimmjaw shouted as he fended off Hitsugaya. Yammy and Luppi stared at him with anger as well. "Hurry up and finish the prophecy, dammit!" Ulquiorra stared at the three.

"DO NOT order me around!" He shouted. "Tenth Forbidden Arte! Grave Yard." He muttered with intent to kill. Matsumoto and Renji stared as a halo formed around the three. Grimmjaw stared at it with anger and gazed at Ulquiorra.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted with fear. His tongue darted out as he spoke. He was truly frightened.

"Goodbye."

The halo that formed around the three slowly shrank, and suffocated them. What was he doing? The halo was sucking their reiatsu and life force slowly and painfully. They could feel everything going out of them. Everything fleeing from their weak bodies and minds.

Renji and Matsumoto, including Hitsugaya rushed out of the way. The strange people slowly disintegrated. "Damn you…" Grimmjaw whispered and disappeared.

"Damn, he's powerful." Renji admitted and gazed at the dangerous man. Ulquiorra had more intent to kill after that.

"HURRY WE MUST STOP HIM!" Yoruichi hopped off of a pillar. Unohana stopped her.

"Only the blood relatives can." She sighed. Inori was fully awake and was standing next to Unohana.

"Do not worry. Ulquiorra is not my son…it was…Hisana…she handed him down to me after she had died due to some chemical reaction in the laboratory. He died of depression…and I couldn't bear to lose him. My promise I made to the queen of the Kuchiki clan was broken. And he had been so DEAR to me." She was trifled with many tears. "Please. Let me give you one request. Inori-kun…destroy Ulquiorra." She coughed and turned around.

Inori…it was his first task that Unohana had given him. IT made him…happy. So he approved and dashed out towards the center. Everyone watched him. Rukia forgot that Ichigo existed and gazed at the two. "Ulquiorra…a promise was made to me. And I need to fulfill it." Inori whispered and took a katana from his side. Unohana had given it to him on his fourteenth birthday. And he carried it around ever since.

"Fulfill it? Please, try." Ulquiorra muttered angrily. He took his palms and smiled. "Eleventh forbidden artes. Immortal shield."

"You know I can penetrate that! I'm a blood relative of course!" The boy smiled with triumph and slashed at Ulquiorra. However, it didn't phase him.

"I'm not an idiot." Ulquiorra replied. Power surged through Inori's body, and he cried out in pain. "This shield isn't to protect me from you." He answered.


	13. The Finale

**What Sets us Apart**

Chapter Thirteen: The Finale

**Author's Note: **Hmmm…one more chapter for this story, and then after that it's all done! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rain clouds hovered over the broken kingdom. Blood was smothered on the floor, and Inori slowly heaved himself up. His eyes twinkled with frustration as the droplets of water repeatedly drooped on his eyes. He grumbled in pain as he finally got up to see what had happened.

"You can do it…" A voice whispered softly, he stared at violet eyes. They were shimmering with happiness, but a hint of pain reflected in the dull shine of her eyes. Unohana was covering him up with her body, she was protecting him from Ulquiorra who seemed to be heavily damaged as well. "…I'm sorry." She whispered and finally closed her eyes. Her breath was shortening, and he could feel something inside him crumble. But what crumbled?

Rukia and Ichigo stared at horror as they found the body hang over and become limp. Inori realized what had happened. She had died. His…mother…yes his mother.

Cringing at the thought, he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He found Ulquiorra with an atrocious smile. "What's wrong?" He answered stiffly with that grin. Inori grabbed the sword that Unohana had given him and dashed towards the man in front of him. "…You haven't learned your lesson, have you?" He whispered in a dangerous tone and a shield surrounded him.

"D-Don't do it!" A voice shrilled behind the man.

Ichigo's eyes widened and found Rukia shouting at her son. "R-Rukia?" He replied with amazement. Had she remembered?

The woman stared at him with tears in her eyes. Something was troubling her. "I see." Ichigo murmured and got up from his spot. Inori was about to get hurt once more, but something…happened.

His eyes opened to see a sword disrupt Ulquiorra's barrier, Inori's eyes widened to see his father right in front of him. Tears flew from his eyes, and as he wiped them he murmured gratitude to his father. "Hurry up and beat the hell out of him!" Ichigo shouted and caused a small dent on the shield. Ulquiorra's eyes widened with surprise.

"A-Alright." The boy shouted with courage. He clenched onto his katana and entered the now opened barrier. Ulquiorra was preparing for another art, but someone had caused him to stop. It was…Rukia.

"What are you doing!?" Ulquiorra shouted in anger, the woman he had loved so much, no…her sister was interfering with his plans. She tightly grasped onto his pale arms and murmured a chant that only the Kuchiki clan knew. Inori gazed at his mother, who was performing a strange art.

As Byakuya gazed at his sister, he finally knew what she was doing. "…Night Fall." He whispered and bowed his head down.

"What's nightfall?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms and gazed at Rukia who had finally finished her chant.

A small black barrier was covering Ulquiorra and Rukia together. Ichigo and Inori stared at it with confusion. After a couple of seconds Rukia appeared unhurt while Ulquiorra lay on the floor barely breathing. "_Please…finish him off_…" A gentle voice replied. Who was it?

In response to the request, Inori took his sword and thrust it on Ulquiorra's stomach. Immediately the man's body formed into sand. He was…gone. _"Thank you_.." The same voice whispered with a little hurt.

Byakuya's eyes widened. It was her. It was his wife! "…Hisana!?" He shouted with desperation. _"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything."_ She murmured from the heavens. _" I love you." _And after that sentence she spoke no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At first it was an angry yell, but later on Ichigo and Rukia were found hugging each other. "Yes. I remember…" Rukia sobbed as she clenched onto his figure. A smile formed on his lips and he slowly tilted her head, their lips met…finally after these malicious events. "I love you." Rukia whispered with a small smile.

They heard a thump and found Ishida sprawled on the floor. "ISHIDA!" Ichigo shouted and running towards him. Rukia stood still, her eyes wavering with fear. Inori stood beside his mother with the same thoughts.

"Don't worry…I'm fine." Ishida whispered with a drowsy voice. His eyes wandered to the stairs as he heard light footsteps walking towards him. "O-Orihime?" He replied gazing at her. "Your not supposed to be standing!" He got up and raced towards her.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered with small tears. "And…I'm sorry!" She cried hugging him. Ishida sighed with relief and embraced her gently.

"Don't be." He murmured.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What a horrible mess!" Yoruichi replied. "What are we going to do with _them_ being alive and all?" She said with sarcasm.

"Kill them again, I guess?" Urahara laughed jokingly. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Let's just leave this be…just for them." She whispered. "We'll have to tell all the other kingdoms that the revival thing was a hoax…and after that Inori will have to rule the land, after all…it's his job." She pondered. "Since Ichigo and Rukia have to _pretend_ to be dead…I guess that's all right."

"Nah. Let's just think about that later." Urahara advised.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya sighed with relief. Everything was done and over. He quickly turned around and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Going back to give some information to Ukitake-sama." Hitsugaya muttered with a grin. He saluted Ichigo and was about to go.

"Why don't you invite Ukitake and yourself to a feast in about a month?" Ichigo asked with Rukia's permission.

"That'd be nice."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Renji. Matsumoto. Let's go." Byakuya replied with his cold voice. Matsumoto smiled kindly. Renji grunted.

"What was that Abarai?" Byakuya asked with a little anger.

"YESSIR!" Renji shouted with fake enthusiasm. Matsumoto laughed and sheathed her sword.

"Matsumoto?" Byakuya replied as Renji raced out of the gates. She stared at him.

"Yes?"

"When things finally settle down…I was wondering if you'd…" He certainly wasn't new to these kind of situations, however…it had been so long since he last said these words. "Would you…come and visit Hisana's grave." He muttered with embarrassment. Matsumoto smiled and nodded.

"And maybe after that we can get married!" Matsumoto laughed jokingly.

"Let's." Byakuya replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After the soldiers were perfectly healed, everyone returned to their respective locations.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Inori stood in front of Unohana's grave and smiled. "Are you smiling, Okaa-san?" He asked as he washed the grave. After that he placed some roses in front of it. Kneeling down he prayed.

"HURRY UP!" A voice shouted, he stared and found Karin jabbing her finger at him. "The feast's just started and YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE not here!" She replied. "A kingdom can't eat with it's king."

"Yeah." Inori murmured. "I'm coming."

_Thank you…mother…for everything you've taught me._ He replied to himself.


	14. Enjoy Your Stay

What Sets Us Apart

**Chapter 14**: Enjoy Your Stay

**Author's Note: **Yeah…last chapter. And I know, this is a VERY short story compared to the last one…21-25 chapters, I think? Please enjoy this one! Oh yeah…just to tell you guys Orihime and Ishida's part of the story is **very** significant.

-----------------------------------------------------

The carriage arrived pretty early as the sun just began to rise. It was perfectly serene. The air crisp and fresh, the forests and fields as lush as ever. It was hard to believe that a war had happened the past three years.

Inori slid down against the leather seat and let out a relaxed sigh. He was a bit tired after signing documents and hiring all those new soldiers for future purposes. Rukia had requested him to take a small break, and of course he obeyed. Besides…he shouldn't be working because today was the day of the _reunion_ party. There he would see everyone that had helped transform his life.

"…Only thirty more minutes." The king replied to himself looking rather happy. His mother and father were to arrive in an hour due to some issues with neighboring kingdoms and angry comments about the forbidden techniques. But he was pretty sure that they would come in on time. It was, after all, very important. Maybe more important than his birth?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Rukia…hurry up…" Ichigo replied lazily as he rest on their bed. She was preparing for the picnic and couldn't help but decide which kimono to dress into. "Jeez. You take forever." He muttered and flipped through some documents that Ukitake had so kindly given to them. The letters were all complaints about his and Rukia's revival, it was pretty disgusting seeing all those angry protests. Especially the one that wanted the two to die, in order to maintain a more normal world. "Assholes." Ichigo muttered closing the folder.

Opening the bathroom door Rukia stepped out wearing a brilliant red kimono with a dark amethyst obi. Her hair perfectly shaped her face and her violet eyes shimmered with a little life. "I'm ready." She replied with some small hint of joy, she slipped on her sandals and looked at Ichigo's figure. "AND what are YOU wearing?" She asked pointing at his shabby attire.

Her husband wore a plain black outfit, nothing decorative, nothing abnormal. "My everyday clothing." He retorted gazing at his wife. She rolled her eyes and commanded him to change into more suitable festive clothing. He got up from the bed and rolled his eyes walking into the restroom to change into his new midnight blue kimono.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sounds of yelling and shouting and laughing reached his ears. Renji sighed as he stuck his pinky in one of his ears. "Not again…" He moaned and got up from his bed. Only two more hours until the picnic party. "Better inform them." He growled and opened his door. Walking outside he found Byakuya and Matsumoto talking. Well…Matsumoto was doing most of the talking.

"After the picnic, we need a pink dress for Shire-chan!" The orange-haired woman replied thoughtfully, heaving up a small child in her arms. It had only been three months when they had adopted the poor child, and she was completely spoiling her. Byakuya let out a defeated sigh, whatever he said would never reach her anyway.

"Two more hours, captain!" Renji walked through the hallways and caught a glimpse of the baby. Matsumoto's eyes widened, and she suddenly ran (with the baby) to her room in order to prepare for the feast. Byakuya tilted his head, rolled his eyes, and strolled away. "Odd couple." Renji muttered.

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked. Renji let out a nervous grin.

"N-Nothing."

-----------------------------------------------------

"…You ready?" Ukitake asked wandering towards the carriage. Hitsugaya was carrying some food that Ukitake had kindly asked the chef to make, and nodded. "Where's Kyouraku by the way?" The man asked rubbing his chin. Actually, no one had seen him since the first chapter…

"Remember? You sent him on a special mission in the desert!" Hitsugaya muttered placing the last of the packages behind the cart. Ukitake opened his mouth and stared at him.

"No I didn't." He muttered. Hitsugaya stared at him with intense concentration. "…Oh well!" The other man laughed and Hitsugaya hopped in.

-----------------------------------------------------

Orihime gazed outside the window. One ore hour until the picnic party. She hardly could wait. "…Orihime, you need some rest…" Ishida whispered pushing his glasses up. His wife gazed at him with a small smile. "I'll wake you up when it's time." He whispered kissing her on the forehead. She giggled and gently lay down on the bed.

"…Time is running out…right?" She asked as he turned around. His face made a small frown and he made a slight nod. "…I'll love you no matter what though." She muttered with tears flowing down her eyes. A smile formed on Ishida's face and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too." He murmured facing her. "Time might run out…but my love for you will _never." _

-----------------------------------------------------

Rukia and Ichigo had just come to the picnic sight, they were hand-to-hand once they arrived and the two seemed awfully happy. TOO happy that it was a little suspicious. Inori kept a close watch over the two as he began preparing his wonderful feast. "Do you need help?" Rukia asked watching her son's every movement. He shook his head, assuring her that he was perfectly capable of preparing his own picnic. "Oh, okay then…" She whispered smiling kindly.

Ichigo on the other hand was a little TOO happy, that it was too obvious that something was going on. "You want me to hand down the napkins or something?" He chimed in. Inori's shoulders stiffed. No where in the world would Ichigo offer such a…thing.

"…N-No I'm fine." He stammered with a laugh. Ichigo grunted and sat down on the grass.

"Do we HAVE to sit on the grass?" He complained, some stains were getting onto his hakama. .

After some period of time Matsumoto, Renji, and Byakuya had appeared, along with the little Shire.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia replied and bowed down to the King of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya nodded at his little sister and sat himself beside her. Matsumoto placed herself next to her husband while Renji sat in front of Rukia. "Renji…" The queen of the Kurosaki clan smiled with a little guilt.

"Why are you looking at me like that **now**?" Renji scowled sticking his middle finger up. Rukia glared at him and jumped towards him, strangling him to death. "We're friends remember? Just friends." He laughed as she finally let go of him. She sighed and let out a relieved laugh. Ichigo just smiled at the two from afar.

The next to arrive was Ukitake and Hitsugaya. They were carrying some delicacies from their homeland and were seated next to Ichigo. "By the way…where's Kyouraku?" Asked Ichigo with a stern face.

"Don't know…" Ukitake replied.

"And obviously he doesn't care." Hitsugaya responded while taking a small drink of green tea.

"OHAYO!" Orihime's carriage had just arrived and she wore a simple pink kimono with a crimson ribbon. Much opposite of Rukia's. Ichigo stared at her figure. A loving smile appeared. "Hello Ichigo!" She replied and sat down herself next to Hitsugaya. Ishida appeared suddenly and sat himself next to his wife.

"What's with that stare, Kurosaki?" He asked in a suspicious tone. Ichigo turned red. "Just kidding. Of course. You're just admiring your _friend's_ grace." He smiled and asked for a glass of water.

"OKAY!" Inori hopped from his place and stared down at everyone. He could feel Goosebumps popping from his skin. "…T-Thank you for coming here!" He squeaked. Rukia laughed while Ichigo gave him a stern stare. "…AS you all know, this is a reunion." Inori muttered playing with his fingers. "And I want you guys to have the BEST time of your life…TODAY! NOW!" He shouted a command. Everyone stared at him. "Because…Because…"

"I love you all." He muttered with tears strolling down his face. "And I KNOW you don't have time left.."

Ichigo was about to yell at his childish behavior, but as soon as Inori said that latter part of the sentence he shut himself up. Rukia gazed at Ichigo with a longing stare. It was almost time for departure…he knew it…

Orihime gazed at Ishida who comforted her crying. Everyone knew what was going to happen.

"So please…" He begged them. "Enjoy your stay."


End file.
